


do you love me still?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Aragaki Shinjiro - Freeform, Nightmares, Persona 3 Spoilers, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hoping to have a restful night (something he has lacked since his best friend’s death), Akihiko spends the night in Minato’s bed. But even though he still ends up having a nightmare, at least he doesn’t have to deal with it alone.[Alternative Prompt 10 – Nightmare]





	do you love me still?

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from ‘Nightmares’ by A Flock of Seagulls

_The gun._

_An evil smile._

_Ken trembling and sobbing._

_Shinji stepping forwards._

_The sharp crack of gunfire._

_The whoosh of a bullet. The collision of bullet against flesh and the soft, winded gasp escaping Shinji’s throat. The stagger._

_The screams._

_“Shinji!” The scream comes out of his mouth, but it’s disconnected and he’s there and he can see Shinji but he can’t move and he’s so scared._

_Shinji falls. Blood pours out of his wound. He’s gasping and croaking and slumping, and Ken is crying and the others are screaming and…_

_“Shinji!”_

_Tears fall down his face, dribbling down his skin like the river of blood pouring from Shinji’s chest._

_Shinji is… dying._

“Akihiko?”

A soft voice and a hand on his shoulder pull Akihiko back into reality. He blinks, eyelids heavy, and then his vision blurs and his eyes ache and tears leak across his face—wait, when did he start crying?

He curls on his side, and Minato leans over him. He stares at the tears that leak from Akihiko’s eyes, face pained.

“Akihiko?” Minato says. “You were whimpering. What’s the matter?”

Akihiko blinks and scrubs at his eyes, sniffling. He sits up, trying to stop the tears and get the image of Shinji and blood and death out of his head.

“I, uh…” He swallows, and the tears keep coming. Trying to distract himself, Akihiko glances around the room; he’s in bed in Minato’s dorm room, having decided to literally sleep together tonight. After everything that happened with Shinji, nobody wants to be alone. “It’s nothing.”

Minato isn’t the most talkative person, but he’s very inquisitive. He reaches out a hand and carefully brushes the tears from Akihiko’s cheeks. “You’re upset. Please, Akihiko, you can talk to me.”

Akihiko swallows, a lump aching in his throat. He wants to keep denying it, but Minato will get it out of him eventually. He sighs, tears dripping off of his chin. “Just a nightmare.”

“Another one?” Minato says.

Akihiko nods. Minato knows about his nightmares, but this is the first time he saw it happen. Akihiko had hoped sharing a bed with his boyfriend might be enough to keep the nightmares away, but… obviously not.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shakes his head. “Same as before.”

Minato swallows, his eyes shining. “I understand. Would you like a hug?”

Akihiko hesitates for a second, part of him still unused to showing his emotions around anyone. But he thinks of Minato’s thumb brushing his tears away, and the warmth of spooning against his back.

Breaking eye contact, he nods. “That’d be… nice. Thanks.”

Minato doesn’t mock his awkward speech, simply smiling and wrapping his arms around Akihiko. He slumps into the embrace, pressing his forehead against Minato’s chin.

“Minato…”

“Yeah?”

He sighs. “Do you… love me? Even though I’m… like this?” It was a stupid question, but no taking it back now.

“Of course I love you,” Minato says, and he presses a kiss to Akihiko’s messy hair.


End file.
